A Growling Curse and a Silver Saviour
by TheCuriousConscious
Summary: Percy Jackson had fled Camp Half-Blood two years ago, now almost three. He had happened across a group of peculiar people and was taken under their wing, but what happens when he breaks a rule that is almost unforgivable and he is forced to seek out the only goddess who will accept his new form without knowing who he truly is? A boy who was turned into a wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so for all of you people out there that enjoy pointing out errors {Spelling, grammar, word usage, etc..} please, I beg you, leave a comment about it! I don't want to have a bunch of people confused about something as small as a grammatical error because it throws off the flow of the plot. Also I will say that this is new to me, both creating a fan-fiction, and posting on this site so try to bear with me as I try to organize my ideas. Reviews are very important to me, like most writers I enjoy seeing the evidence that someone is actually reading my story and if I'm honest, to know that someone commented on something that I made actually does make me more enthusiastic in writing more of the story. Anyway about the story, this is a Percy Jackson and Artemis pairing story so again if you don't like it don't read it simple as that. This is also a story where Percy Jackson is in fact a werewolf and was in a way betrayed however my writing style focuses more on detail and slowly getting to the point. I am not usually a fan of stories where it is so to the point that the story has no body to it and it's choppy, but please if I'm taking to long in explaining something or if something isn't making since then please tell me! Anyway this is most likely going to be rated T for the fact that there is violence and cruelty in side but other than that it ****_should _****be alright. If anyone has any ideas later in the story or plot twists I would be happy to experiment with them and try to include them! Wrapping up this long rambling rant I will say that I do have a life, and very chaotic school life actually, so even though I will try me hardest to get a paragraph in when I can it may take a while to form a chapter that is to my satisfaction so fair warning! Now this is only the prologue and yes I now it is shamefully and unforgivably short however there is only so much that I can say without giving away the story. Seeing that I am using the prologue as an experiment in uploading and drawing people who are somewhat interested in this story the first real chapter will be considerably longer.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It had happened two years ago, two years since he had been forced to leave, two years since he had been chased out, and two years since he had been cursed. To forever be a wanderer, to forever live on the edges of other's minds. That was his curse, but it had its own special twist to it. He had been given the gracious option of choosing an animal, any animal that he desired as long as it was neither extinct nor mythical. He had countless options, unlimited possibilities. However he instantly focused on one, an animal that he had come to respect and an animal that he knew valued loyalty in its own way. A wolf, of course it would be modified and shaped so that he could attempt to survive because he had to admit that the ones cursing him were not ruthless or cold-blooded they were simply following their law. They were a people called the 'Alassi', a strange group of people who reminded of him very much of the Romans yet they were completely different. They were not nearly as honor or rule bound like the Romans unless it was a situation in where the entire group's safety was threatened. They lived simply and be that as it may they were a resourceful and stunningly clever people. Not only did they posses a strict culture, to a degree, they also had another element, an element that he still loves and holds dear to himself, magic. It was they only reason He had been taken under their wing and he had broken the rules it was as simple as that, and because they had taken pity on him was the only reason why he was granted three things. One the ability to choose which animal he was to be forced into, the second was that he was allowed to keep all his past memories and emotions of the time before he was cursed, and lastly the third and final bend in tradition was the chance to become human twice a year on a day of his choosing. Little did he realize that he would soon eagerly await and plan these human days for at this moment he regretted them, he despised his memories and his emotions but also like his days as being human he would come to accept and appreciate the knowledge that he had such difficulty acquiring. Now it made no difference, he was more wolf than human now, the ways of the world no longer applied to him, his destiny was his own and no one, not even the fates or the gods themselves had any say in that…Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I have a question, I have read multiple Percy Jackson werewolf stories and all of them have his wolf form being black with green somewhere on him. Should I stick with that tradition or should I create something entirely different? If it should be different could you give me some suggestions? Keep in mind though that don't make it to unusual or obviously unnatural, {Unless you say the mist hides some of it and if it does which parts can be seen and which are modified.} because I don't want to have to include news reporters making a show about his strange fur color or having to involve scientists.**

**Chapter ****One**

_(Percy's POV)_

It was January, January 1st to be exact, and he was in a foul mood. Actually he was in a horrendous mood, not only had he been forced to waste one of his days as a human to do something as simple as cross a bridge that branched over a an unnaturally steep river that had he tried to so go down the banks he might as well be signing his death wish in front of Hades. And of course as soon as he had reverted back to his wolf appearance he had been captured by those idiotic mortals who had thought that he had _somehow _escaped out of the Isle Royal National Park. _Seriously, what wolf or any animal for that matter could ever swim for 20 miles across Lake Superior? The coldest lake ever heard of? _He thought bitterly, yet here he was trapped in a ridiculous wooden cargo box on a ferry back to this infernal National Park. Growling angrily he threw himself against the side of the crate in frustration he had never thought of asking the Alassi for a boost in strength, in fact he couldn't think of a reason why he hadn't thought of it then when they had asked him for the requests and changes he wanted made to his curse. He growled again as the boat blew its horn, what point was there in doing that except for hurting his ears? It's not like the boat he was on was small, no it was _huge _so it wasn't as if the people at the harbor wouldn't see them coming. Flattening his ears he bared his teeth and laid down in irritation mentally cursing his plan so escape his earlier problem. That other problem was being captured by the people of the Minnesota Zoo. At that time he was almost positive that the Canadians and Minnesotans had something against him or they must have worked together he was sure of it. He had spent the half of the first year of his curse traveling across the country only to be captured in Minnesota where he would spend the other one and a half and of course as soon as he escaped he would be captured as soon as he crossed the Canadian border. Grunting quietly he leaned his head against the side of the crate and sighed his eyes closing halfway as he slipped into a dozing state.

His dozing did not last long as he was rudely interrupted once the ferry blew its horn again and his wooden cage was suddenly airborne, not only was it airborne though it was being jostled in every direction he thought possible. Snarling in warning the box instantly went still and the movements were much more cautious and careful, he wrinkled his nose in disgust as the nauseating stench of fear plunged through the cracks in the crate. Grunting once more he relaxed but placed his paws firmly over his snout, his bronze claws glinting in the filtered light. That was one of his requests among many, he had instantly seen the benefit of having celestial bronze claws. Not only did he have to worry about how he was going to kill monsters but he also didn't have to worry about losing what ever weapon he managed to create or find had he not had the bronze claws. The only negative reason being that he didn't know what would happen if a claw was torn out of his paw would it grow back celestial bronze or just a normal claw. He was torn from his thoughts as he was unceremoniously pressed against the side of the carrier as it hit a solid surface with impossible force, as if the handler not only didn't care but was trying to make this the least comfortable experience possible. Of course he couldn't blame the crate because then he would have to start judging his level of sanity but this was most likely the biggest animal crate they could come up with on short notice and still be able to pick up. As it was he barely had enough room to turn his head so he could look behind him, he hadn't tried of course in fear of getting his head jammed between his back and the top of the crate. Mentally cursing his handler as he struck the side of the box he vainly attempted to ease his cramped muscles, yet failed only being successful in making the matter worse.

Stiffening as a loud roaring filled his ears and the unmistakable smell of exhaust reached his nose, he muttered incoherently under his breath as his bushy tail gently tapped against a jagged part of the box. A small wolfish grin crept on to his muzzle as the soothing feel of wind and the smell of pine trees slipped through cracks in his cage. Giving a soft hum he placed his head near a particularly large hole and closed his eyes determined to make a plan to escape this new misfortune. As slipped into the clutches of sleep he mentally mocked the other demigods, _I get to be a werewolf and a demigod and don't get dreams very often, while every other demigod does. Hmm luck and karma are on my side apparently. _He laughed softly and bitterly before he pushed his thoughts sternly to the side so that he could rest, hopefully, without any other interruptions.

Although he must have slept for several minutes, who knows maybe even an hour, he never envisioned waking up in the situation that he did. As his eyes snapped open he was met with a truly beautiful view of a forest that seemed to consist mostly of pine trees however he could be mistaken. The next part of this predicament was the obscenely loud noises going on around him, plus something seemed to be rattling the crate every so often. Then it him, _Their trying to get me out of the box. Gods, no wonder all the animals that I've seen released somewhere run out of their cages, this bloody hurts my ears! _Grunting in discomfort he gave another snarl this one louder than the one he gave some time before but it was well rewarded in the fact that he almost sighed with relief as the noise stopped. Attempting to stand he half crawled half walked out of the shipment box his matted fur instantly being ruffled by the wind as he closed his eyes in relaxation.

Opening his eyes quickly he swung his head around to study the people behind him making sure they didn't try anything as his attention was diverted. Baring his teeth he growled letting his hackles raise and was satisfied to see some of their eyes widen and their faces pale. With a mental smirk he turned his head around and started to walk into this new area, not only eager to explore but he had to find a way out and see if anyone could help him. Of course the probability of successfully finding those things he knew were microscopic but what did he have left to loose? The worst that could happen would be that he stayed here. Looking around at the almost picturesque landscape he decided that if it came to it he would stay here, and with that thought in mind and one more glance behind him at the mortals he entered the forest that shadows of the trees quickly obscuring him from view.


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

**Sorry for this taking so long, I lost my notes on how I wanted this chapter to go on so I had to try to remember, and then of course I had to stretch a couple of things out and explain some things as well so that took a bit. Anyway here it is hope it's up to standard with your opinions and just as a side note I'm very proud of this chapter it is 4 Thousand Words! Sadly including this little blurb thing. Also, for those of you who don't like characters that are made up for the story, I'm sorry for this chapter but I promise that this is most likely the only time that I will use made up characters, hopefully.**

* * *

You know those books or times when you know exactly what's going to happen before it does because it's simply that predictable? Yeah that's what he felt like. He had literally gone over the river and through the woods, but instead of finding grandmother's or grandfather's house he found a ranger station. A ranger station that wouldn't help at all, and was filled with mortals that would scream bloody murder if they saw him on their doorstep. Growling in frustration he felt his hackles starting to rise as he stared at the large log and stone building in front of him that was smack in the middle of a clearing. Spinning around he stalked angrily back into the forest leaving the smoky smell of the ranger station behind him before letting the clean smell of the forest flood his senses once again.

The sun was starting to set at a faster pace than before it seemed and he couldn't help but think that Apollo was in an obvious rush for something. Having been deep in his thoughts he hadn't realized where he was going until he almost gave a yelp of surprise when his paws landed in cool water, and the gentle waves immediately lapped at his paws. He felt the comforting feel of his energy being replenished as the lake water finally worked its way through his thick and matted fur. But then all to soon it was gone, it the warm home like feeling vanished. This had only happened a few times and he knew why…of course he knew why. He had agreed to this one of many terms that Alassi had made because there had been no other way, it was either immediate death or to sacrifice almost of all of his power. Sure he regretted it as soon as he had sealed the agreement because now, should he ever step into salt water not only would his father know but his friends would know. They would expect him to help them with his powers that he was so renowned for, and then would they would become disappointment when he would stand there struggling for several minutes and not able to do anything but make water rise about three inches of the ground. Looking down into the calm waters of Lake Superior he studied his appearance in the glassy surface. All he saw was a black shape in the outline of a wolf yet as he tore his gaze away and actually looked at himself, he saw that the fur around his neck and section where his legs met the rests of his body was a the normal black color but tinted with a deep, dark green. Even stranger was a peculiar white streak on each shoulder that ended in a point that pointed slightly towards his neck, but at the other end of the streak it curved to meet the white stripe that started beneath his shoulder blades and ended a couple of inches before his tail.

Percy never quite understood the reasons about why the Alassi's kept him from a mirror or refused to give him anything that could allow him to see his reflection. Maybe it was that he had no control of his appearance, in fact the Alassi themselves had overseen that part of the process, for once again he had agreed to it. Now that he thought about it he felt that it was even stranger that they made even surer that he was no where that he could use the surrounding area to see his reflection. No water, no mirrors, no metals of any kind, and asking someone was completely out of the question. Of course one reason occasionally worked its way into his mind and that reason was that the Alassi had ignored his plea. His plea was that his form as a wolf would have no connection that could be associated with the gods, Camp Half-Blood, or anything he had been through or anyone he knew. Feeling that this one was the one that made the most sense was the only reason the idea kept coming back.

* * *

Turning away from the lake shore, his paws now covered in a fine layer of sand and thoroughly soaked, he entered the forest again. He hadn't been walking for very long along the lake side when he heard something, a sound that he hadn't heard in a very long time. Curious he quickened his pace, his ears pressed forward in a straining attempt to hear more of the music. As he rounded a bend he froze in his tracks as his eyes widened his surprise and sudden fear, for before him was a boy that he'd say was around 14 or 16 sitting on the rocks while drumming his fingers on a jagged stone and next to him was what seemed to be an I-Pod plugged into a large single speaker, while watching a girl, who looked to be about 6 or 7, kicking at the dark water with an excited look on her face. Percy briefly wondered if it would be possible for him to be able to simply just sneak away before the pair noticed him if luck happened to be with him at that time. Then either because he jinxed it or because luck was never with him to begin with the girl watching a small minnow under the water turned, then as if she knew something was watching looked up. He would never be able to forget the sound of the scream that curly, blonde haired little girl made. It was a scream of pure terror and in an instant the older boy jumped to his feet his music forgotten as his eyes shot towards the girl and then drifted over to him. As Percy's eyes met the boy's he could see the boy's face drain at the situation that was placed in front of him and then the boy spoke.

"Tonya, listen to me carefully. You need to take small, slow steps backwards. Can you do that for me?" Percy could hear the boy's voice quiver faintly as he spoke to the little girl, or Tonya as he had called her.

"J-Josh I-I'm scared." she whimpered quietly, the water carrying her voice and making it seem louder, however Percy had to accept that she was smart in the fact that she did start to take small steps backward.

"I know, but you'll be alright, just keep walking you're doing great." Josh replied shakily trying to encourage the girl. It was then that as Tonya was walking backwards over the uneven and rocky ground, her eyes fixed on him that she tripped. He had seen it coming and wasn't able to restrain himself from darting forward and whipping around behind the little girl.

Percy heard the boy's panicked and fearful cry as he stepped forward with an arm reached out, to far away to do anything but watch Percy fall to the ground on his side a split second before Tonya his the ground. With a startled squeak Tonya's head snapped towards his with wide surprised eyes. Laughing at her expression he wasn't aware of the boy until Tonya was quickly but gently snatched away and pain blossomed his side. Yelping loudly before all of his breath left him, he started to wheeze as he stumbled to his paws. Percy assumed that the boy, now thoroughly convinced that the boy was in fact Tonya's brother, had just given him a rather nasty blow with his hiking boots that landed halfway on his side, and half way against his stomach. Glaring at the brother as he stumbled away to catch his breath he watched with amusement as Tonya's surprised look finally faded and changed into an accusing one.

"Now why did you go and do that!?" She demanded angrily. A startled Josh could do little but stutter in surprise at the sudden mood shift but finally managed to form coherent words.

"He…It could have hurt you!" he exclaimed gesturing towards Percy without taking his eyes of Tonya.

"How could he? I tripped and was going to fall but he laid down underneath me so I wasn't hurt." she crossed her arms with a huff while she glared up at her brother. Rapidly becoming frustrated with the young girl's actions the boy angrily snapped back a reply.

"Well next time a big black wolf appears out of no where then I won't help you!" By this point Percy had recovered his breath and had watched the fiasco silently but now he growled. A low, long, and deep growl as he watched Josh, his hackles raised a bit as soon as the boy fearfully made eye contact with him. Josh slowly raised his hand to gently pull his young sister closer to him but froze immediately as Percy's growls became slightly louder.

Steadily walking towards Tonya he mentally smiled with satisfaction as the boy stepped away from him, a torn look in his eyes as he glanced at Tonya and then at the growling wolf between them. Stepping protectively in front of the girl he stopping growling but his eyes never left Josh's. His ears swiveled to focus behind him as he felt a warm hand on his side as a soft voice reached his ears.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I know he didn't mean it. I would really like you to stop scaring my brother now though 'cause he doesn't really deserve the fright you're giving him." Looking over his shoulder he watched Tonya briefly before giving a brief nod making her gasp in surprise before he thumped her on the side with his tail, a wolfish grin on his face. Stepping several paces to the side he watched as she raced to her Josh, and he quickly picked her up relief shining in his eyes. Huffing quietly Percy turned and started walking towards the forest edge and sniffed the air to try to decide which to go when I heard the one thing that lead to the entire event that had just happened. As Percy's head snapped to the left he walked towards the I-Pod that had been forgotten and was still playing music at a reasonable level. Inching closer Percy attempted to read the words on the screen but swiftly gave up as his dyslexia kicked in and simply listened to the song. Realization dawned on him as he finally recognized the band and the song, but the song gave him a stomach wrenching fear of dread. Maybe it was because he could relate to the song or because it almost seemed to match to what had happened between himself and the Alassi. He was distracted as soon as the beginning of the words of the song finally started after the long intro.

_Thin hung the web like a trap in a cage,_  
_The fox lay asleep in his lair._  
_Fang's frantic paws told the tale of his sin,_  
_Far off the chase shrieked revenge._  
_Outcast he trespassed where no wolf may tread,_  
_The last sacred haunt of the dead._  
_He learnt of a truth which only one wolf may know,_  
_The sceptre and crown of a king._  
_Howling for blood, One-eye leads on the pack,_  
_Plunging through forest and snowstorm._

An involuntary whine escaped his throat as he listened, his body having lowered itself from exhaustion until he then laid on the uneven rocky shore of Lake Superior. As the instrumental part of the song started up again his ears turned towards the song of approaching feet, his eyes didn't leave the dull faded screen of the I-Pod as he listened.

"Not a big fan of 'White Mountain' then are you buddy?" He heard Josh ask him as he sat down next to Percy.

"Have to say, even though it really doesn't matter one because you have no idea what I'm saying and two it's simply my opinion, but I always pictured Fang as a black wolf." Raising his head that he had placed on his paws Percy looked at Josh warily and noted that he looked as though he was going to add something as Josh's eyes landed on his back before the music cut him off with its second verse.

_Steep rose the ridge, ghostly peaks climbed the sky,_  
_Fang sped through jungles of ice._  
_Hard on his tail, One-eye drew from the pack -_  
_An old hero conquered by none._  
_Steep, far too steep, grew the pathway ahead,_  
_Descent was the only escape._  
_A wolf never flees in the face of his foe,_  
_Fang knew the price he would pay -_  
_One-eye stood before him_  
_With the crown upon his head,_  
_Sceptre raised to deal the deadly blow._

Percy's eyes glazed over as this verse finished, his body trembled faintly before he snapped himself out of it. Ashamed and embarrassed that this simple song suddenly meant so much to him now that he had been turned into a wolf himself.

"Though I have to say that never pictured Fang having a trident on his back." Josh mused to himself as his fingers tapped quietly to the beat of the music. Percy barely heard him and even if he had he would have figured Josh was seeing things. His brow furrowed in concentration as he started to think about that statement. Actually it would explain almost everything that he had wondered about before. He was about to ask the boy a question when two things happened at once. One he remembered that he was a wolf and that if he tried speaking out loud it would be heard as a series of growls, snarls, barks or any other wolf like noise. While the second was that the last verse of the song had just started.

_Fang, son of Great Fang, the traitor we seek,  
The laws of the brethren say this:  
That only the king sees the crown of the gods,  
And he, the usurper, must die.  
Snarling he tore at the throat of his foe,  
But Fang fought the hero in vain.  
Dawn saw the white mountain tinted with red -  
Never would the crown leave again.  
One-eye his the crown and with laurels on his head  
Returned amongst the tribe and dwelt in peace._

Growling with anger he looked over his shoulder at the lake his deep-sea green eyes flashing with anger as he studied the surface of the lake. _Crown of the gods, laws, it's always the same. Whether it's a song or myth it is always the same thing reoccurring all the time. _Growling angrily he turned back towards the forest and got to his paws, the pads under his paws digging painfully into the rocks beneath him.

"Going somewhere?" He heard a voice ask him. Snapping his head to the left he saw Josh's face pale and realized that his teeth were still bared in a hate filled snarl. Grunting Percy gave a brisk nod and saw Josh's eyes widen, looking about he saw that Tonya was still excitedly trying to catch fish but this time she was hurriedly telling them about this wolf with the big white pitchfork on his back. Something was nipping at the back of Percy's mind as he overheard the young girl say this repeatedly to the minnows that still hadn't learned any better than to stay away from shadow of the girl who kept catching them over and again he turned once again towards the forest this time actually moving towards it.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave? Now I know you're a wolf and all that nonsense but I can't help but have this feeling that you're more than just a wolf. I mean, what wolf actually keeps an eight year old girl from falling on the ground, or listens to Genesis willingly? That's just not wolf like behavior." Percy looked back at Josh mournfully before throwing his head back and howling, which tapered off towards the end to a sad keening sound. With one last look at Josh, sea green eyes meeting dark blue eyes, he turned away and dashed into the dense forest. As he weaved hurriedly through the trees he risked a glance up at the sky and glared at how low in the sky it was. His detour on finding the music had cost him a lot of valuable time that he had desperately needed.

* * *

This was starting to get on his nerves now; he had walked for several miles and had some very close encounters with a few pine trees and small holes. Stopping briefly in his search for a place to sleep he turned to glance behind him at the bushes, he kept having this unnerving feeling that someone was following him yet had nothing to prove that he wasn't just hallucinating. Shaking his head vigorously he continued walking serving around a tree that had seemed to suddenly spring from the ground. Just as he was about to place at a midnight furred paw on a fallen tree trunk he heard it again. A small barely audible rustle and breathing that all it did was sit in the corner of his mind, even with his sensitive hearing he could barely hear his follower, if of course, that was what it is.

He doubted that anything would be following him, correction, he doubted that anything would _want _to be following him. If something was Percy figured that it was starting to become extremely annoyed and frustrated because all that he had done so far was circle the little island that he was on, he avoided the area where he had run into Jack and Tonia of course and it had taken all of his will power to check up on them every so often. Flicking his tail with agitation he he continued his movements by placing another paw onto the trunk of the large log before leaping over it.

As he landed back on the ground, the tree trunk now behind him was when he saw it. It was hard to decide exactly what it was but he could tell that it was in fact a den of some sort. Who it belongs or belonged to he couldn't tell although the smell did remind him of something that he had occasionally smelled before when he was at the zoo. If the wind was blowing from the forest side of the zoo he could smell it, it reminded him of dog, fresh meat, and earth but what he smelled now even though it was similar it was completely different. The other thing was that there was a nagging feeling that he should only pass through this area and not spend the time searching for a place to sleep, but he was exhausted, the searching and the transport on that infernal boat had pushed him to his mental limit. This mysterious follower didn't help too. At the same time he had glanced over his right shoulder and saw a large whole under the roots of an old pine tree. The cold, dreadful, feeling stayed with him as he watched it and if it could, it got stronger.

With grim acceptance he slowly approached the burrow his head held low. He realized how much of a mistake his actions were as soon as he started to enter the den, the stench of some mammal and what he assumed its young overpowered his senses. He really realized how much of a mistake this was when a low growl reached his ears, a growl so deep that he could feel the vibrations in his limbs. Taking an idiotic yet curious step forward he saw eyes glinting in from the last remaining light from outside that managed to make it past his bulky form. The growl started to reach a new intensity level after it comprehended that this intruder didn't back away as was usual. Then it started moving. Now usually to Percy when a wild animal that is clearly angry starts moving towards him he would start backing away, that would have been the logical thing to do. But something only allowed him to move two steps back before he froze. It was enough though, his head was now half way out of the den and the now clearly seen badger, for that was defiantly what it was, had stopped moving towards him. In fact to Percy it seemed as if its mood had changed completely, _Great, just what I needed today. A bi-polar badger, how marvelous. _He thought to himself sarcastically. Then it whimpered, and the stench hit him. This smell put all bad smells, every bad odor to such shame it was disturbing and all Percy could think of was if anything smelled that bad, it really must not like taking a shower, or bath.

Edging backwards an inch he maneuvered his head out of the entrance of the badger den and slowly started to turn around. It reminded Percy of those movies where something bad is about to happen and your absolutely sure it will result it something horrible happening, yet all he could do was keep turning until he could see. The badger had vanished into far back into its cave with its young as soon as he had moved out of the entrance so he had no worries about some wild creature attacking him from behind. Then again it was a bi-polar badger because looking around him Percy saw nothing that should cause such an angry animal to suddenly become fearful and retreat into its den. Although the stench that seemed to be getting stronger would have made Percy want to hide as well. It was just as he was about to leave the area that he heard it, the sound of hooves carelessly stomping their way through the forest, and loud breathing which almost sounded like the forge at Mt. Saint Helens, if he remembered the sound correctly that is. His mind went blank with surprise and a hint of fear as the bushes exploded in front of him to reveal his old enemy. An enemy that he hadn't seen since he last fought it in the Second Titan war against Kronos when they had met on the bridge in Manhattan. It may have been the fact that the monster before him had swung its head side to side before it locked eyes with him. Percy's ears flattened at the prospect of a fight as the creature bellowed in triumph startling flocks of birds from their places in the trees. This monster may have been respectfully easy to fight as a demigod, but Percy realized that he wasn't a demigod anymore, he was a wolf, and this was the Minotaur.


	4. Chapter 3: Part Two

**Warning!: This chapter contains badly descriptive descriptions of injuries, graphic! (An animal/Percy was harmed definitely harmed in the making of this chapter.) You have been warned.**

**So I'm going to start including a song title in these Author's Notes that I'm leaving just because I can. Sometimes the song will set the mood of the chapter, sometimes it won't. But if you don't want to listen to it well than...don't look it up. Simple as that. Anyway I present the second half of the third chapter! Read well and I hope it meets all of your expectations. Along with all that I am going to give my best apologies for the fact that this is so obscenely late. **

**Song for Chapter: _They _by Jem  
**

* * *

Percy decided that this was a problem. A _really _bad problem. Being a wolf and fighting the Minotaur was something they didn't cover at Camp Half-Blood, and so far he hadn't found a How-To manual. It was slightly intimidating and a little frustrating when your opponent is almost triple your size, your only weapons are your teeth and claws, and said opponent is looking at you like it already won the fight that hadn't started yet. Nor is it fair if your opponent is armed with a duel bladed battle-ax. Percy found that these mental statements should be written down and signed by every monster and creature in a promise that this would _not_ happen. Then again how many demigods got turned into wolves? Percy guessed it was a very small percentage.

The Minotaur bellowed again, determining that the time for simply standing still was over and that the fight should start sooner rather than later. Of Percy disagreed completely but it's rather difficult to try and negotiate with a monster who was probably following him just to have revenge. _I guess he does sort of have the right, _Percy thought still as stiff and inanimate as the trees around him, _I mean...I did kill him twice. _Perhaps it wasn't the best strategy to think of reasons as to why your opponent has the right to attack you, neither was it a good idea to just stand still as your enemy charges at you with a double bladed ax. It all moved in slow motion, he could see the Minotaur thundering across the short distance, ax raised, snout open in deafening bellow, then he saw the ax come swinging to his left side, getting ever closer to his leg.

Then he felt it. The trembling force as the ax cut through fur and flesh before being slowed by bone. That didn't stop its momentum of course, why would it? It was being wielded by an incredibly strong creature upon a victim that simply stood there like a terror filled hare. The force of the blow sent him flying swiftly into the broad trunk of a pine tree, where a resonating crack filled the almost silence. That is, until his howl of agony shattered it all. It seemed to him that his ADHD that had haunted him yet kept him alive was erased as a wolf.

His foolishness and stupidity had cost him his only advantage in this fight, his speed. With a broken and shredded hind leg there was little that Percy could do to avoid being hit by the weapon that was repeatedly and mercilessly swung at him. He could feel the blood, thick, hot and wet, seep through his fur, matting it to the point where he thought he would never be able to right it again, let alone get rid of the stench. He couldn't understand the sudden spots in his vision and why he was laying on his side with nausea rearing its horrible head by rolling around in his stomach. Then it stopped, the force that was causing his pain simply stopped, nudged him with the edge of some sharp object and when he remained completely still, lumbered away into the trees. Percy could feel the shock invading his body as the adrenaline wore off, and then the pain sank in. It sank its long, feral, fangs right into him and ripped at him without mercy. There was little that Percy could do to prevent the pained whine that escaped his jaws as he lay in the dirt bleeding out steadily at the trunk of a giant oak tree that's leaves where turning orange before its neighbors, apparently eager for autumn to arrive. _Or because its dying, just like I am, how fitting. Dead tree, dead wolf, dead hero, dead boy, dead. That's it, just plain gone. _He thought darkly, his vision going suddenly black before it returned faster than he could register that it happened, but the colors were more dull. The grass was pale and the trunks of the trees were a brown tinted grey. Yet oddly enough the oak's leaves were just as bright as they were before, along with the deep blue sky above him. He made a note to thank Apollo for such a sight if he got the chance to, especially if he some how survived this whole fiasco.

A chill swept through him as a soft breeze sneaked its way through the branches of the trees around him and fiddled with his fur in an almost comforting way. A soothing murmur reached his ears as the breeze danced around him, never staying in one spot for long as it flitted about pushing away the fallen and dead leaves as well as small twigs and rocks. He was too far gone to have the mental capacity to be able to attempt to comprehend what was going on, yet he figured that if it hadn't killed him yet then it probably wouldn't. A pained laugh escaped his clenched teeth as his thoughts of a breeze killing him caught up with his sanity and give it a swift kick.

He felt the breeze brush the fur atop his head back, forcing it to lay flat and sweep away flakes of dried blood. His muscles clenched as he attempted to shift himself into a slightly more comfortable position to be able to see the sky. Another breathy laugh escaped him as he realized how odd it was that a son of Poseidon was struggling to see the sky instead of the sea, or water in general. But he reasoned with himself that he was more of trying to keep the sun in his view, for it was something that he was positive of that wouldn't leave. Until the moon came out of course.

_Young one, you are needed elsewhere, I hope you shall forgive me for this in time. _A quiet voice whispered to him and before he had time to become confused as to what was happening awareness unfolded inside of him. Increasing his pain but jerking him away from Death's grasp like a careless dog from a busy street. Whining pathetically Percy raised his head building up his resolve and courage to stand up, how he wasn't entirely sure seeing as one of his hind-legs was severely injured, besides the fact that it was broken. Groaning as a headache started to make itself known he leaned against the broad trunk of the oak and clumsily got to his paws. Pain lanced up his legs making him stumble and panic flashed through him when he thought that he might fall and have to do this again. The panic was pushed away though when the breeze presented itself again, pushing at his sides gingerly, trying to steady him without hurting him and he was grateful for the help.

"What are you?" he asked, his voice hoarse with dehydration and not being used.

_An Aurae, little one. A nymph of the breeze. _The voice answered, rushing about him as fast as the breeze itself.

"Thank you." He said a small smile managing to work its way to his muzzle, and it broadened as a soft giggle reached his ears. He felt the Aurae brush his ear fondly before it tapped his nose and the breeze vanished from his sides, leaving him in the alone in the quiet forest.

Percy's eyes closed briefly before he steeled himself and limped a small step forward, although the agony that resulted because of the movement made him gasp he felt that he could deal with it for now and continued forward steadily. He couldn't move as fast as he had wanted and hoped but figured that given his current state that was more of hopeful thinking than anything else.

He wandered, if you could call it wandering, for he staggered about like a drunkard on the evening of New Year's Eve and took too many breaks for his ego to still be as intact as it was before. It wasn't until he realized that for some reason the sun was still in the same place as it was before that he decided that something was wrong. The area remained bathed the the pre-twilight like of the sunset, awash in oranges and ruby reds. Breathing in a shuddering breath he turned his head and studied his injuries, and immediately wished he hadn't has his whole body lurched with a dry heave. His left leg was practically skinned from the blow from the ax. The femur, pieces of it bared to the world had chunks missing from it. Flesh was torn and matted with clumps of blood dried fur that still gave a consistent drip. His right side was torn open, rips cracked in such a way that he didn't understand how he could move. Black fur was mostly spared with that particular injury however it was still streaming blood at an alarming right. He gave into another heave after the studying of his ribs, when right then he heard a bellow that would haunt his dreams for many years to come.

Ears laid back and teeth bared he glanced around frantically for any sign of the beast when he heard feminine shouts and orders tangling themselves along with the bellowing. Intrigued he did his best to move in the direction of the noise and froze at the sight that was before his eyes. Standing at the edge of a large meadow he watched as slender bodied figures dressed in silver danced around the Minotaur. Gracefully dodging attacks that it hurled towards them, the figures, undeniably female, gave more successful attacks of their own with their respective choice of weapon of bows or forearm length daggers. He stared at them blankly for several moments before he made the connection.

_The Hunters...The Hunters of Artemis. _Of course that was also when he noticed the white furred bodies creeping through the grass and circling the Minotaur, giving painful blows of their own when the chance was given. Doing his best to stay out of the ongoing Hunt, Percy slowly crept closer to get a better look, his black fur being as effective as the white wolves own fur in the lush green meadow. Which was to say that it was not working very well. Having crept closer he could now recognize some of their faces, and the first thing that jumped out was that Artemis was not with her Hunters. With his ears pressed forwards Percy did his best to understand what was going on, but the adrenaline and shock from his own encounter with the Minotaur was fading away and blood loss was catching up with him. As his vision faded from grey to color to non-exist in random order he swung his head around in an attempt to locate Artemis and almost yelped with surprise as he saw her only a couple yards from his spot in the grass, her eyes fixed on the Hunt. As his vision steadily faded his hearing and sense of alertness sky rocketed in an attempt to make up for the weakness, and with as his sight temporarily blacked out he heard the grass moving somewhere in the direction where Artemis was standing. As soon as his vision was back his head snapped over in that direction and studied the grass as best he could from where he was, he started to feel uncertain when he couldn't see anything, nothing at all. Until the grass _did _move. Watching the spot carefully he saw a black and brown marbled snake slowly rise itself from the grass and now that Percy knew where to look he could see the faint cream colored gleam of multiple eggs behind the snake. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw it bare is fangs at the back of Artemis' leg, who was thoroughly concentrating on her Hunters, her hands holding a bow with an arrow already knocked. Ears previously pressed forward where now slightly flicked backwards with determination as he did his best to move into a standing position his leg and side crying out viciously in protest to the movement. Taking in a deep breath his vision for once narrowed with his own free will to a startling degree. As soon as he saw the scale covered muscles of the snake start to clench he flung himself forward, his wounded side banging against Artemis' leg causing her to give a brief shout before she spun around unbalance and blindly released the arrow that she had rushed to draw back. The arrow struck his collar bone the same moment that the snake dug its fangs into his left front leg before it quickly retreated back to its nest in the ferns.

* * *

Artemis' Hunters, after hearing her shout swiftly finished off the Minotaur with a ruthless efficiency leaving nothing more than a pile of golden dust that scattered slowly in the breeze. Racing towards their leader they were stunned to find a black furred wolf wolf collapsed on the ground, the white markings upon its back tainted red with fresh blood that ran from the arrow under its collarbone. They watched on as Artemis reached a hand out to the black wolf as the other covered her mouth as she looked at the injured creature in horror. The Hunters stiffened as they took the time to actually look at the fletching on the arrow, and understanding filtered into them one by one as they matched the arrow to their leaders own.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Artemis whispered brokenly to the wolf who eyed her with recognition and clouded eyes.

"My Lady! Your injured!" one of the hunters cried seeing the blood upon seeing the blood on Artemis' leg

"It is not mine, Thalia." She said softly as her hand moved down the wolf's body to hover over his ripped open side, where various ribs where visible cracked or otherwise and the flesh torn deep enough that the blood was as black as the fur that the blood belonged to. The Hunter that had spoken gave a quiet gasp as the wound, somehow unseen before now became seen. "It is his blood." She finished.


End file.
